Deathsigner
by Asura1seichi
Summary: Being destroyed by memories of a past life, Urishe decides to write it all down in a book. But what if she ends up meeting that very person. Will she deny him along with the memories tagged along with it or will she start a new one with him. To clarify, this is an oc.
1. Chapter 1

_If we are marked to die, we are enough to do our country less; and if to live, the fewer men the greater share of honour. Thou know it is common; all that lives must die, passing trough nature to eternity. I hold the world a loose as the world Gratiano; A stage were every man must play its part and mine is a sad one. Death never comes at the right time, despite what mortals tend to believe. Death always comes like a thief, suddenly and then all at once changes everything._

 _Like any girl out in the world we hope for some perfect guy to come, sweep us of our feet and live the rest of our lives in happiness with them. Even I am no exception to that wishful thinking. Though I should point out that not all the content of it is what I desire. In fact I hate the concept of 'perfect', which is because this always involves money and good looking people. I am not interested in those things, though of course it would make some things easier. But I do not want to go thinking that way since it will make me remind me of someone I do not want to be. All I am interested in is the person's personality, is he nice, is he sincere, is he fun to be around. Those are the things that are important to me instead. Like many people, around the time when they enter middle school some things will change. For me it was the realisation that I was spending time with people who could trade me for another one in any second. That's why I don't want to waste my time to even try for them to like me, I am better off alone like this. Some could see this is as an excuse for me haven given up, others see me as strong. I think both of them share a bit of truth._

 _I am neither a writer nor a genius. I am simply a person who is trying to express her gratitude for someone who changed her life by the means of writing this all down in a book._

 _Though the person I wanted to read it most is not able to..._

 _Maybe this whole thing is just for me instead for him, a way of progressing of everything what happened. My head keeps remembering the past and my body has mostly gave up on living. Most of my food is being spit out seconds later it had entered my mouth. My blood is being poisoned by the amounts of medicine that is being given to me to so called keep me alive. But even if my body does recover, I do not know how my mind will. Right now I am being kept in a hospital in the psychiatry department. My school is being put on hold for now though by high hope of both the doctors and my parents they think I will be able to get to school next year. My reality however looks at differently. There were sessions day in day out, all about how the mind affects the body, that if you stay positive this eventually will all pass, that you should just...move on. I hear this stuff at an hourly basis and honestly it is sickening. Eventually I just refused to talk about my thoughts to my doctor. I just wanted to sleep. That's all I wanted. I hoped that somehow if I waited long enough I would be able to return the time before I met him, when I didn't feel anything. But the burning sensation in my chest proves otherwise._

 _One day when I woke up I saw that his family had come to visit me again. It existed out of both his parents and a older brother. His mother had a package with her this time. '_ _We found this in his room. It was addressed to you.'_ _The mother said while giving it to me. I stared at the object for a while, wondering what it could be before replying with a thank you. They left quite soon, probably since this place didn't give many happy memories to them. I wrapped the paper and my eyes were met with two books, one big the other one small. The big one was filled with pictures of us, the small one was empty except for the text 'write down your thoughts'. I looked at the date on my phone, 19 November 2017 it said. I looked back at the two books now laying spread on my bed._

 _I guess this would make it a birthday gift..._


	2. Chapter 2

Deathsigner chapter 2

Azikawa….

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to recover my breathing. I moved my head to the left, only to be met with the wasted unused space of my bed which was just too big for one person. I sighed and returned to my main position.

 _It's not like someone was ever there…_

I regained my posture, took my clothes off and went to the bathroom to take a shower. It wasn't that big of a room, though people might think that at first since i have a huge bed. But there only is the absolute necessary things in here. A bed, a small kitchen with the basic equipment and a bathroom with a shower and a sink. Since I live by myself there is no need for more ;is what I thought.

I didn't live by myself all the time though. Once…. A while back when the world was still pure looking, I had a partner actually. My soon to be husband to be more precise. We met each other in high school. He was back then in the middle of a lot of problems, which made him eventually believe that love is the only reason for existence left. When we met we fell in love at first sight and soon after that we became a couple. However, a couple of months later I became sick. My hair was turning white and my body was turning weaker by the second. I was unable to sleep and eat and eventually that drove me to insanity since no one knew what it was and so no one could help me. The only support I had was of Azikawa, but he had to leave soon for business reasons. Every day became a struggle but I could hold on because I had one special person in my live. Which made my fear of him dying even more, especially with this ability of mine which came a few weeks later after my whole unknown diagnose. You see, I am sometimes able to see a fragment of the future, though they are mostly useless moments, like for example seeing a few pages of a book. But you don't know of which book it is, the picture itself is vague, you don't know when it will occur or even know if it's just a dream or a vision. And to top all of that I pretty much forget all of it after i dreamt it, just like as in a real dream. It has a lot of restrictions and is overall an useless ability since I can't use it on will, but i'm still concerned that it might come true. But he said not worry about him since he promised me that he'd be fine. So with that faith I tried to ignore it as much as possible.

I was on my way to the assembly hall then to wait for his arrival, when I received a certain text message.

It said 'I love you, never forget''.

I've received these sort of messages ofcourse before, but somehow I felt there was something odd about it. I stared at it for quite a while and then it hit me. I've seen this before. Then the panic took over and I checked his flight, but there was no need since I was already close to the airport anyway. The news didn't lie and the flaming ball of fire was proof itself.

345 people died that day in that plane.

He was one of them.

I didn't remember much of what happened after that. I just sat there and cried my eyes out until eventually my family brought me away from here. The following days were days of mourning. On the television, at the airport, in the news, among the people and among me. I didn't leave my room nor did i sleep or eat, though i already really couldn't anyway because of my case. Eventually my family was sick of me and threw me into a facility. Saying I was physiologically all messed up. They brought me to shrinks, doctors, therapy, but non helped. Eventually they stopped coming as well. A year later the remaining family of Azikawa visited me with a gift which was actually from him but was unable to give it to me in the end. They thought it might give me some form of closure. Which in a way it did. When I opened it I saw that it was a photobook, and at the end of it was a letter with a single sentence

'' _Thank you for being born''._

When i was eventually done with looking at it i felt suddenly overcome with grief. I felt as if I was still waiting for him, that all of this was just a bad joke. But after seeing this it made me realise it was the truth.

He's never coming back.

And I couldn't live without him.

I tore off a piece of paper and grabbed a pen to write something on it before leaving the building through the emergency exit. Since the nurses are at the moment still busy with the other patients it surely will take a while for them to notice I am gone. Even if they find me immediately, it's fine, I already made up my mind. I walked and walked through the streets filled with a thick layer of snow with nothing witht the clothes the hospital gave me. Eventually after an hour of searching I found my destination. I walked towards a bench and sat on it as I began to reminisce about the past. This was the last place we spend together. I can still remember his face, and how he would made silly jokes. That he would complain that the wind is messing up his hair and so fumble with it for hours though it stood perfectly fine. At this point the nurses already found out i was gone and began searching in panic of the note I left behind. My body as well was starting to reach its breaking point as ice was covering my body and my mind slowly losing conscious. But I didn't care, no matter what, I want to remain in a world where he is. He always wanted the best for me in every way, be it how he looked or how he treated me. He tried his very best for everything and always thanked me too much as if I was his savior.

Honestly, he's so silly.

I should thank you….


	3. Chapter 3

Deathsigner chap three

When I woke up again I saw that I was in a train among some other people which i didn't recognise and looked strangely passed out. I then looked to my arms to check for injuries, but there was literally nothing to see. By some miracle I was unharmed. I knew something strange was going on and so I decided to check the other place to get some form of understanding where I was and where I was going. But since it was a train there wasn't many places to go to except for a bar in this case. The place looked quite fancy if I could say so. I gone over to the bar and sat on the chair to ask the bartender for information. But he didn't respond. The guy next to me then responded instead. They don't talk if it's not written in their mainly rout, He said. I looked over to him. He had mid long blond hair tied in a small ponytail and wore a hoody. Just what exactly do you mean, uhm….? He blinked a bit and greeted me with a smile. The name is Kaze. By the looks of it you skipped the other areas and came first here in a straight line. Ah yes, I didn't see any staff and the passengers well… how should I put it, they seemed. Dazed out? He said filling my sentence in. Yes, that. I replied. He shrugged his arm a bit before replying. To answer that I first need to ask you some other questions beforehand. Its…. precaution. Uhm, alright. His look then changed and he started to become serious. Do you know who you are? Yes. Do you still have all your memories? I still remember everything except how I came here. Do you have any clue what this place is or is supposed to be if you use your latest memories? I looked a bit confused at this question. Then it would be either the hospital or.. Heaven? Why those two options? Because I should have either died back then or at least be badly injured. But this place looks nothing close to those two.

Alright, u passed Kaze then said while clapping his hands. I'm sorry? I'm not following it. I said flustered. Ah sorry that's my fault. I was just checking if your all sorted out. Let me start explaining by first saying:

U are indeed dead.

Which makes heaven a train because? I stated with hints of sarcasm. This isn't exactly heaven though. He replied. To be more exactly this train takes you to the place were will be decided what will happen to you. You know, the stuff like will you reincarnate or be punished for your former live. That sort of stuff. The people looking throughout the mirrors all dazed up are still rethinking their past live. When your done the staff is then to instruct you to your current situation like I just did. But you seemed to walk past them and so skipped that process. Anyway, they ask these questions because sometimes errors occur. He then pointed to the guy sitting at the table in the corner. That guy there does know the moment of his death, but he has no clue about the memories before that along with his personality. He started panicking when he wake up so the staff needed to put him under sleep for a while. When he awoke he was a lot calmer than due to the drugs and was so then instructed for the rest of the stuff. Though he isn't going all paranoid about it, he still has problems taking it all in. Also about the staff here, they aren't real persons. Just designed by the order to do their jobs. They can't say or do more than they were programmed with. Takes this bartender as example. You can only ask drinks from him. They all depend on their types and versions, if you want you can upgrade them to be more human like but most of the people want them just practical and cheap. So you can just see them as robots kay. Kaze? Yes? Excuse me for asking this but are you also a robot? Haaa? He shouted flustered. Why would you think that? Well you just said that explaining is the staff its job. I replied. But no matter how you look at it I look as a human and speak as one. Kaze just said that they can be upgraded to be more like one. I replied again. He shrugged his arm again. Listen, you can't just ask these kind of questions ya know. It's another world but governments are all the same. If you're too strange they will suspect you. Suspect me of what? Aghhh he sighed in frustration. You know the stories about that if you committed sins you will be thrown into hell? Yes. It's sort of the same here though again the details of the penalty depends on the deeds he did. But overall, sinners become shinigamis in this place. And they are? They are like agents of the government who are forced to work for them among the fact that they will be seeing their past mistakes. I began to feel a little anxious upon hearing this. So I asked a question. And to clarify something, does suicide clarify as a sin? I asked while looking down. I could feel his eyes intensively looking at me.

Yes, it does.


	4. Chapter 4

Deathsigner chap four

I felt like I wanted to disappear.

The shame when you hear that your actions are considered a sin, and the fear of the possible consequences that are for it. I was too scared to look at him right now. It stayed like this for quite a while, until he cut through it. You know… he started. Me being part of the staff wasn't completely wrong. I.. Have some complicated circumstances but it comes down to that I work as a surveiller in here. He moved his head to look at me. It's my job to find out the people's current state of mind. Knowing your sin, you have to understand that I got to report this. I slowly breathed a bit, too afraid that my words will worsen the situation. I understand… I said. He gently smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. Rest assured, knowing your case i'll make sure to lighten the eviction as much as I can. I looked at him with a slightly frightened expression. ' I have never told him anything about my case. ' I thought. I swallowed hard before asking. Just what is my case then? He looked quite surprised at this. Ah, seems you noticed. He said laughing a bit before putting his serious expression on again. He pointed at his eyes. Those who work here have slightly different eyes then you have. As I said earlier we are all different depending on our purpose. Surveillers like us have the ability to look into your past. But only your past, we can not look into your possible future as the jurisdictions can. Nor can we read your thought of now or then. With this we can only assume who your are to a certain amount of information which in our case is your memories. I noticed that his expression however started to turn sad when he finished his explanation.

You are Urishe Ichirou, 23 years old and died by taking her own life by freezing to death due depressment over the loss of her loved one Azikawa. And in this place is qualified as a sinner until further notice.

Right now, that's who you are and how people will be looking at your from now on. Remember that.

I looked at him in a daze. Hearing him saying his name has unlocked a certain question in my head which I wondered unconsciously for months from the moment he died. I looked at him now with a face filled with desperation.

Is.. Azikawa here also?

He looked away upon hearing this.

Kaze!? I asked a bit louder.

He still didn't respond.

I grabbed his arm to ask him again but I stopped when I saw his expression. His eyes were full of regret and pain. Kaze... What happened? He swallowed hard before answering.

I do not have the authority to answer your questions. All I can say is I'm sorry. He then turned around with his back towards me. Were almost here, you should go back to your seat or else they will be looking for you. And then he just left.

I looked down at my hands who just a second ago holded his arm. He was shaking. I said. This place, he definitely have been here before.

Wait for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Deathsigner chapter five

We walked for a while in silence, long enough for me to scan the place in the meantime. It looked like it was once a castle, but from the damage it apparently has took it is now just a ruin. A simple relic of the past. A perfect place fitting for the remaining dead. I looked up to the entrance in front of me and wondered if he had been here as well. Though of course, he came here with different circumstances. He was a victim, killed by the fault of others. I am a sinner, one who took her own life at free will. For the laws who count in this place i am just a outlaw. And now i have to pay the price. Kaze opened the door and led me through the place until we reached a single steel door. Wait here for a while, i will go inform the judge of the situation. Yes…i said while i entered the place. He then closed the door behind me. I looked at the place i was now in. It was tight, cold and closed off. I layed down on the floor and stared instead to the ceiling. If this is a waiting room, then it would be for those awaiting death.

I closed my eyes to revisit some memories of mine. I was in this sort of situation before actually if i think about it. After Azikawa died i had lost my mind. My family, friends and doctors couldn't help me. There were some days the memories of him were too painful and i would scream all night long. I was then put in a similar place like this, a solitary room. It was a place where i would put all my emotions out. Eventually i thought of this place as a save deposit. If i cried enough in here i will eventually be empty. Everything would be drained out of me into this place and i wouldn't had to feel anymore. That was my way to run away from everything back then. I closed my eyes.

Im sorry room, i have nothing else to share with you right now.

…

It took about five minutes before he came back again. His facial expression confirmed my thoughts already. I stood up and walked out the room. They certainly didn't need much time to figure that out.

I'm sorry, he said before i was escorted by soldiers to the courtroom where i would hear what judgement would be bestowed upon me.

We walked and walked until we stopped suddenly in the middle of the road. I stopped as well to look behind me to see that the soldiers now formed a wall with no return.

You go ahead now on your own. They said.

I looked in front of me again and saw a pattern being written on the floor. It means sign your resignation, said a soldier. I looked at him and then back again to the engravings. From here on you will be forever watched upon your actions and thereby also judged by it. That's why have resolve in yourself, and believe in your truth. And just maybe, the gods will have mercy on you.

Resolve he….

Then you won't mind if i do this right? I said while smiling.

I'm sorry Kaze, but i got to hurry and find him.

I charged at the soldiers and jumped all the way over them, running as fast as i could when i touched the ground again. Of. Course all the soldiers will be going after me now and theres is no way i could beat them but there is no need for that for now.

Urishe! Do you realise what you are doing right now!? Kaze screamed at me while trying to catch up on me.

Yes sir i do! I will be forever a fugitive and will be executed on the spot if they find me again. I replied back.

Then why are you doing this!? You will be send to a place that's even worse than death if you die in here!

Kaze-san… Do you know what regret feels like? I whispered.

He looked at me confused.

I couldn't save him nor said my farewells to him. If i take one step beyond that place then i will be saying goodby to my only chance to ever meet him again. I cannot do that. Not when i know that he has been here.

Kaze then slowly stopped running.

No matter what, i have something i need to tell him.

I runned towards the solitary room and locked it behind me. The cells of those on death row can only be opened by the superior who had been subjected to them. I don't know if he will stop them but he will buy me at least some time. I said while preparing to open a gate from the engravings in here.

It took me some time to notice since they were stuck on the ceiling, but these are without doubt the handwriting of Azikawa. He set some condition on it so that only i would be able to read them. Ever since i entered this place i saw some texts appearing but from the people reaction here they don't see them at all. I didn't mean anything though until at the last engraving. The earlier ones were probably just test subjects. But with this information i should be able to do it.

*back to Kaze*

The soldiers were franticly trying to open the door by force though it wouldn't budge a bit. I looked at my hands. The door of the one on death row are unable to open without the superior subjected to them. Meaning...only i can open that door. I looked at it. If i open this door then no matter what verdict they had she will be executed anyway. And if you die in this place you will end up in that place. I am not that heartless of a person that i won't be bothered by that but if i do i am not sure what will happen to me then, as well as the rest. I slowly moved my way to the door. I am sorry Urishe… but.. I was then looking a single sentence written on the door.

*flashback*

What are you doing? I said when entering the room only to see Azikawa writing in the midst of the air. I am writing a message to my loved one. He said unbothered by his arrival. Ehhh… why?i said confused. It is not like she can see it. Actually, no one can. You do know you are writing in air right? I came closer to examine his hand. You do not even have a pen. There is no need, when the time comes, my messages will arrive to the destined person. He shrugged his head with his hand. If you say so Azikawa.

A little while later he stood up again. Im done, he said. Well then, shall we go? I walked in front of him but then soon stopped since he wasn't following me. Oi, you aren't hesitating now right?

Hesitations he…

Do you mind if i write one thing down before i go? For real this time.

Sure..

"sign your resignation"it said.

Hey Kaze? What is it. I replied back. Please keep your promise. I will i will, i said while shrugging of the question. Apparently he took the hint and continued further on his own before stopping one more time to look back at me.

Please, Kaze. He said with a sad smile that made me break every time i saw that.

Because i had the eyes to see the past i knew like no other how much his pain was and how much he yearned to see her again. I was told to protect her from execution. But how can i…

*end of flashback*

"Please, Kaze"it said.

I felt my resolve crumble upon these words. That's not fair Azikawa…. Why do i always got to look after you. Hehe, ah well, a promise is a promise after all. I heaved my arm up and sealed the door shut.

What are you doing sir Kaze!? Please open the door!

I am simply performing my duty.

*back to Urishe*

I heard the commotion outside and already knew what was going on. Kaze… thank you. I won't let your resolve go to waste. I heaved my arms to summon the gate as the engraving told me to.

I just need to follow Azikawa...

"open! "i commanded.

A bright developed around me and when it gone away i was in a white room. There was nothing here except one person.

"welcome"

 ***author notes***

 **I wish i could just settle upon how Urishe will look like. I drew Azikawa and Mizune and Kaze very soon as well. I really dont know?long hair? Short hair? Ponytail?i know she has white hair but still cant make up my mind. Aaghhh i should decide soon. Anyway, ill be doing a drawing for the still to you unknown person at the end of this chapter at my insta soon. Who could it be?who knowsss. If anyone has caracters design sugestion or actually any sugestions at all you are complain to say them.**


End file.
